


How He Likes It

by americanbaekhyun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanbaekhyun/pseuds/americanbaekhyun
Summary: Junhui has always been Minghao's hookup friend, and that's how Minghao likes it. At least, until Minghao falls in love with him.





	How He Likes It

Junhui is just Minghao’s friend. And that’s how Minghao likes it.

 

Of course, there are a few times when they hook up, but it’s just friends outside of the bedroom. Minghao likes it this way. They can’t get hurt but can still get their sexual frustrations out.

 

A few times, meaning multiple times a week, sometimes twice in a day. Minghao finds his fingers flying across the screen, sending Junhui a text; something like “my place, right now” and Junhui will be there without question. They met in their freshman year of college, were roommates, and then Minghao’s best friend, Mingyu, came over from southern Korea and didn’t know anyone. So Minghao, being the kind friend he was, switched roommates so that Mingyu would have someone to show him around and teach him what went on in the university. Now, they were going in on their junior year of college, almost done, and Minghao and Junhui had still been hooking up—as friends.

 

Deep down, Minghao knew. He knew he had a thing for Junhui, but the last thing he would do was tell him. He didn’t want to put Junhui in that kind of position, having to decide whether to accept Minghao’s feelings or to make their daily hookups much, much more awkward.

 

Minghao was watching TV when he got Junhui’s text. He was glad there was still a couple more weeks until school started and he wasn’t swamped with work. 

 

_Wen Junhui: mine tonight?_

 

It was eight, and daylight savings allowed it to still be moderately light outside. Minghao typed a reply quickly.

 

_Xu Minghao: define “tonight”_

 

_Wen Junhui: whenever u want baby ;)_

 

Minghao flushed and was suddenly glad this wasn’t a face-to-face conversation. Junhui had always been the flirty type, even when texting. After sex, he always made Minghao flustered through compliments, and that was one of the things that made Minghao fall for him. He was fun to be around and a never-ending hole of compliments.

 

Minghao decided he had nothing better to do, so he decided to go. 

 

_Xu Minghao: i’ll be over soon_

 

\--

 

Junhui was lounging on his bed alone when Minghao walked through the door. Junhui’s roommate, Hansol, was out with his boyfriend as Minghao would learn.

 

“When will he be back?” Minghao asked in Mandarin. He liked to speak Mandarin with Junhui, it was both of their first languages, plus he liked the way Junhui talked.

 

Junhui shrugged and shoved another stick of Pocky into his mouth. “Dunno. Probably tomorrow. He really loves Seungkwan.”

 

“You have someone you love?” Minghao challenged, sitting opposite from Junhui on the king bed.

 

Junhui let a stick of Pocky hang out of his mouth nonchalantly. “Meh, I don’t know. What about you?”

 

“Kinda.” Minghao had walked into this one.

 

“Oh really? Who?”

 

“Just someone from my class,” Minghao murmured, blushing. He didn’t want Junhui to suspect it could be himself, he was afraid he wouldn’t feel the same way.

 

“Tell me! You look like a schoolgirl,” he teased.

 

Desperate to change the subject, Minghao scooted closer to him on the bed. “You gonna share that?”

 

A smirk crossed the boy’s face before he tossed the box on the floor. “Just this one.” He pointed to one hanging out of his mouth.

 

Minghao rolled his eyes and crawled up on Junhui’s lap. Junhui’s hands rested on Minghao’s waist, positioning him like so. Minghao leaned forward so he took the end of the stick in his mouth. Junhui’s eyes danced with victory as Minghao began to take tiny bites off the end of it. Eventually, Junhui quickened the pace as he also bit off little bits. Minghao’s hand snaked up to catch Junhui’s cheeks tenderly as their lips crashed together, wrestling what was left of the chocolate stick. Junhui’s tongue pushed into Minghao’s mouth and Minghao let out a small, weak moan. He knew just what to do to get Junhui hard. 

 

“You wanna do this now?” Junhui asked between kisses.

 

“Yes,” Minghao replied breathlessly. He could feel his own member hardening through his briefs. 

 

Junhui’s hands tugged at the hem of Minghao’s t-shirt and Minghao let him pull it off over his head. His eyes traced Minghao’s lean figure, going over the swells and dips of his build. 

 

Minghao pushed his lips to Junhui’s, hands fumbling the hem. Junhui chuckled against Minghao’s lips before helping him remove his shirt. Minghao tossed it aside and pressed his lips back to Junhui’s.

 

Junhui’s hands traced Minghao’s hips, latching onto the top. Minghao gasped into the kiss, enjoying the fire that Junhui’s fingers left. “Ah, please. . . gē. . .”

 

“Mm, tell me what you want, baby,” Junhui whispered, his mouth trailing down to Minghao’s jawline and then down to his neck. He liked it when Minghao said exactly what he wanted and Minghao knew that. He sucked on a soft spot on his neck, eliciting a gasp from Minghao. His fingers flew up into Junhui’s hair, too distracted to answer.

 

“Tell me, baby,” Junhui murmured as Minghao’s spine arched closer to Junhui, desperate for more. Junhui was pulling himself away, he wouldn’t continue until Minghao gave him an answer.

 

“Fuh. . . fuck me. . .” Minghao gasped. He knew how Junhui liked it, how he would get turned on if Minghao’s breath hitched on the final syllable or if his hands tangled further into his hair.

 

“That’s what I like to hear,” Junhui responded, his breath fanning across Minghao’s neck, sending shivers down Minghao’s spine.

 

Junhui’s hands nimbly removed Minghao’s pants and Minghao fumbled with Junhui’s belt. Eventually, he slid it out of the jeans and pushed them down. Junhui’s hands trailed down Minghao’s back tantalizingly until he slowly began to push Minghao down on the mattress, flipping the script. 

 

“Gē. . .” Minghao gasped as Junhui’s kisses moved down to his collarbone. His kisses left fire, and his hickeys left lava. Minghao could see stars, even while Junhui was just kissing him. “Hurry. . . hurry up.”

 

Junhui glanced up at him, his eyes glistening. “Beg for it, baby.”

 

“Don’t. . . don’t suck me off,” Minghao told him. “I’ll be done.”

 

“It’s okay,” Junhui said. “I’m already so close to you.”

 

“Just. . . just get in me, please!” Minghao begged, bringing a hand up to cover his blush. 

 

Junhui smirked. “I know you want it, baby. Just a little touch?”

 

Minghao bit his lip and gave a small nod. In reality, he wanted it so badly, wanted to feel Junhui’s mouth around his member, and he was glad that he would get it. He liked it when Junhui made him beg, despite how embarrassed he felt.

 

Junhui’s tongue darted out teasingly, his expression playful, and touched the head of Minghao’s cock.

 

“Don’t tease, gē,” Minghao begged. “Please, I’ll be gone.”

 

So Junhui didn’t tease anymore, he took Minghao’s cock in his hand, trailed his tongue down the shaft and them took it all the way in.

 

“Ah!” Minghao gasped loudly, followed by a moan. “Feels. . . feels so. . . good, gē. . .”

 

Junhui didn’t respond, his mouth working wonders with Minghao’s cock. He took it all the way in, ignoring Minghao’s moans.

 

“I’m close. . .!” Minghao moaned before Junhui took Minghao out of his mouth after pressing a gentle kiss to the head. He reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube. He took a generous amount before leaning over and pressing his lips back to Minghao’s.

 

Minghao returned the kiss hungrily, his hands trailing down Junhui’s abs, enjoying the dips and swells of his godly build. He felt on of Junhui’s fingers inside of him and reminded himself to last as long as he could so he could be rewarded with Junhui’s cock. He bit his lower lip in anticipation and Junhui’s teeth tugged gently at it, kissing him roughly.

 

“Gē, please. . .” Minghao gasped. “More, please!” He knew Junhui liked it when he begged.

 

Junhui added another finger and Minghao moaned loudly, adjusting to the size. 

 

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Junhui whispered, his lips touching Minghao’s neck. He left another hickey, and Minghao could feel himself ascending to heaven. He liked the way Junhui left hickeys.

 

“More,” Minghao begged, desperate for Junhui to hurry up so he could feel Junhui inside him, rather than just his digits. Luckily, Junhui complied.

 

Minghao could feel tears brimming his eyes and he wasn’t even there yet. Only Junhui could make him feel this way—not any of his one-night-stands nor any of his past exes. Only Junhui. And that was how he liked it.

 

And then, Junhui pulled out his fingers.

 

“Ah, gē!” Minghao cried. “Please!” He hated the feeling of emptiness around his entrance. Junhui then lined himself up, and entered Minghao slowly, letting him get used to the size. “You’re so big,” Minghao whispered and watched as Junhui flushed with pride. Sweat held clumps of Junhui’s hair to his forehead as he went further inside Minghao, filling him up to the very brim. It hurt at first, but then Minghao was used to it and he wanted more. So much more. And only Junhui could give it to him.

 

“Move,” Minghao whispered, his fingers tangling in Junhui’s hair.

 

Junhui began to rock his hips back and forth, his lips leaving messy marks on Minghao’s chest. He latched onto one of Minghao’s nipples and bit down, causing Minghao to cry out in pleasure. Junhui was so good, _so_ good. 

 

Junhui’s hand went down to jack Minghao off, bringing it up and down Minghao’s dick. “So. . . so. . . hot. . .” Junhui breathed. “You’re such a sexy little slut for me, aren’t you?” It was a rhetorical question, not meant to be answered, but Minghao did answer it with a weak gasp. He liked it when Junhui said dirty things like that, he liked how Junhui made him feel, he liked Junhui in general. And then, Junhui hit Minghao’s prostate and Minghao screamed his name, just like Junhui liked. Junhui kept going, kept hitting his sweet spot and Minghao knew he was close.

 

Minghao pulled Junhui closer to him so they shared a messy kiss, lips barely touching, tongues entwined. Junhui’s lips moved up to Minghao’s earlobe, tugging down gently and that was it—Minghao came with a violent shuddering in his thighs and without warning. Junhui’s hand was still around his limp cock, covering in Minghao’s cum. Minghao decided to make it his mission to make Junhui cum too—he knew just what to do. He knew just how Junhui liked it.

 

“Gē, look how dirty I am. . .” Minghao whispered. “I’m such a whore for you, Junhui.”

 

Minghao watched triumphantly as Junhui closed his eyes, lips parting slightly in pleasure, bathing in Minghao’s words. “Junhui~~!” Minghao called once more, his voice cracking in pleasure.

 

And then, Junhui was filling Minghao up to the brim, falling on top of him with a loud groan. Minghao brought his fingers up to Junhui’s hair, stroking it gently.

 

“Not. . . fair. . .” Junhui said breathlessly. “You did that on purpose.”

 

Minghao smiled, his chest heaving. “I guess we’ll never know.”

 

Junhui let his chin rest on Minghao’s chest. “We will know, I know you did that on purpose.”

 

“I can’t help know all your kinks, we hook up all the time,” Minghao said with a giggle.

 

Junhui moved closer to Minghao so Minghao could rest his head on Junhui’s chest. Junhui’s muscular arms wrapped around his lean figure, and Minghao pulled up the covers. They were both sweaty and out of breath, but the covers felt good on their exposed bodies.

 

“Junhui. . .” Minghao murmured.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Can I tell you something?”

 

“Anything.”

 

Minghao bit his lip in anxiety but decided to throw it to the wind. Junhui was so peaceful after sex, maybe it was how exhausted he was, but it didn’t really matter—he was peaceful. “You know when you asked me who I love earlier?”

 

“Ah,” Junhui responded. “Yes, I do. You gonna tell me now?”

 

“You,” Minghao whispered, his voice barely audible. “It was you.”

 

“What?”

 

“It was always you,” Minghao breathed. “You’re the only one who can make me feel a type of way.”

 

“You sound like you’re quoting a drama.”

 

“Junhui.”

 

“Right,” Junhui murmured. “Minghao. . . I’ve been wrestling with the idea of love since I met you. You were so hot. . . and I thought, “how am I gonna get him in bed with me?” and it turned out to be easier than I thought. And then, I thought I loved you after getting to know you after we. . . y’know, had sex. But I thought you would never like me that way, we were just friends with benefits. So I kind of let it ride its course. But now. . . I never thought you would have feelings for me. It feels. . . strange.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Junhui ran his fingers lightly through Minghao’s hair. “It’s okay. I mean. . . I think I still love you. I bottled the feelings up for so long I lost them y’know? Like when you put an assignment somewhere to study later and end up losing it? It’s like that. I don’t know how it works. But Minghao. . . I think we can make this work.”

 

“The sex?”

 

“No,” Junhui said and Minghao felt his heart drop. 

 

“So nothing,” Minghao began.

 

“A relationship.”

 

“What?” Minghao turned his head so his eyes were on Junhui’s. 

 

“I love you,” Junhui murmured. “I’ll find my feelings again, I know you can help me. You made me fall for you once and you can do it again. I will love you, Xu Minghao.”

 

“And I’ll love you now,” Minghao whispered to him. He pushed himself up and kissed Junhui, long and passionate. His lips felt like they belonged there. That was how they both liked it.


End file.
